


I Like Dogs~

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Connor, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Twink Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Wolf Body Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Hank has been having hard days, but it all comes to a close when he comes home to see what Connor is wearing.





	I Like Dogs~

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly in Connor POV, though it is third person just an FYI.

Connor was at home, waiting for Hank. He had tidied up the place. Fowler had given him a 2 week vacation after the Revolution, and he was a bit bored. Sumo was snoring on the couch, and Connor stared at the kit on the table in front of him. It was a sleek, black box with pink cursive writing and two pink puppy paws that said _Play Time_. Connor gulped, a bit nervous. He had asked his android brother, Nines, about it earlier in the month. Nines had said over the phone that if he wanted to make Hank feel better, that he should let Hank take his frustration out on Connor himself. 

After about a week of prep time, Connor ended up with a kit. Inside it were two black and white dog ears, a black dog tail butt plug, a black g string, a white skirt, a prostate vibrator,  white fluffy cuffs and a flesh light. Connor looked at the clock. _'He'll be home soon, 30 minutes.'_

He grabbed the kit and went into the bathroom. As he put on the outfit, he was getting excited. He had started liking Hank, and he couldn't act right around him. Connor looked in the mirror, and smiled a bit. He looked cute. He thought about Nines words.

_"Yeah, just let him take it all out on you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it Connor. I do the same to Gavin all the time."_

Connor sighed and smoothed down his skirt. He put Sumo in his room and closed the door. Connor's pump went faster the closer to 6 it got. Nines had said he'd text Connor as soon as Hank left. And coincidentally, Connor got that text at 6:02. Connor calculated the estimated time, 7 minutes, at 6:09. 

Connor stood at the window and once he saw Hank's car pull up, he immediately went to the door. 

_'Be cool Connor.'_

He heard Hank outside the door, and opened it. "Good evening, Hank." Hank widened his eyes, looking Connor up and down. "Wow. Connor...you feeling ok?" Connor let Hank sit on the couch. Connor gulped, "I've noticed you've been...having trouble at work. I wanted...to calm you..." He couldn't stop the nervousness in his voice. Hank noticed the vibrators and cuffs on the coffee table. "Shit Connor."

Connor looked at Hank, "Is...am I...good?" Hank chuckled and felt his thighs, "Good? Is that how you see yourself?" Connor whimpered at his touch. "I've noticed how you look at me, like you want me. Desire." Connor looked away, but Hank pulled his face forward. "You're perfect, Connor. So cute." 

He pulled Connor in his lap. "You can do anything to me. Take it out on me." Hank kissed him. "Fuck Connor." Hank felt his ass under the skirt. "Mmm." "You're dressed up like a little puppy. My little puppy~" Connor got on his knees and felt Hank's crotch. "May I suck?" "Of course you can." 

Connor undid his pants and was met with a thick, long dick. He whimpered and sucked the tip. "Mmm Connor. Good boy." Connor moaned and took it out. "Fuck my face, Daddy..." Connor had gotten that word from Nines. Hank moaned deeply. "Shittt." Connor panicked for a moment, "May I call you that?" "Yes yes Connor."

Hank grabbed Connor's face and fucked his mouth. Connor moaned and licked his balls whenever he came in contact with them. Hank took off his shirt, revealing an athletic body. Hank pulled out and panted, "Fuck that's good." Connor stood up and took off his skirt. 

Hank chuckled and bit his lip. "Anything else you wanna show Daddy?" Connor was obviously hard under his g string. He pulled down the thong and Hank felt his thighs. "Now I should please my puppy." 

Hank grabbed Connor's waist and sucked his dick. Connor moaned. His moans were higher than Hank's of course. "Ohh! Fuck..." Connor grabbed his hair and started to unintentionally thrust. "M-May I do this Daddy?" Hank kissed the tip, then chuckled, "Yes you may. I know you want me to feel good, but trust me I feel good when you make those beautiful sounds." Connor thrusted in again and moaned, "Ah yes yes! Mmm!" 

Hank pinned Connor to the couch and they made out. Hank bit Connor's neck and Connor hummed. "Mmm. Hank?" "Yes?" "Are you...are you going to fuck me?" Hank bit Connor's lip, "Yes..." "Good. When you do..." Connor grew blue, "Fuck me hard, ok?" Hank wanted to take him right then, but he knew he had to be patient. Connor's doe eyes stared right back at Hank, and Hank wanted to demolish that innocent look. "Yes Connor." 

Hank put the cuffs on Connor then carried him and the vibrators to the bedroom. "I've also seen you've cleaned up. Such a good puppy." 

Connor was on his knees, and felt the vibrator go inside. 'It's thicker than I imagined.' Then the flesh light went on. "Ohhh! Fuck!" "No coming, puppy." Hank stood in awe. He wanted to be in Connor, but the sight of Connor convulsing was hot.

"Oh DADDY!" Connor started to drool. "I...can't take it!" Hank stopped the vibrators and smirked, "What's next?" "Fu...fuck me Daddy..." Connor felt Hank prop his ass up, his back arched, then shove inside of him. 

Connor felt his ass tear, and he cried. "Yes..." Nines was right, Connor loved it. Hank propped his hand on Connor's neck and Connor screamed. "YES YES YES OH OH!" Hank moaned too. "Who knew you were so kinky, baby?" Connor pulled at the cuffs, and the steel cut his skin, revealing white. But Connor didn't care. "Is it...good?" 

Hank couldn't stand it. "You're so naive and innocent. I'll have to fuck you some more." Hank flipped him over and fucked him hard. He also put his hand over his mouth. Connor rolled his eyes back, crying and screaming, "MMMMM! MMMHMM!" Connor almost put his legs down, but Hank nodded no. "Nuh uh." Connor sucked on Hank's fingers. "Kiss me..."

They made hard and Hank shoved his tongue into Connor's mouth. "Fucckkk. I'm gonna cum, Connor." "In me please..." Hank groaned against Connor's neck. "Fuck!" Connor felt the warm fluid enter him, and fill him. Connor panted. "You're turn." "My turn?" Hank chuckled and kissed Connor. "You're so fucking cute."

Hank pulled out the prostate vibrator and put it inside. Hank took off the cuffs and went down on Connor. "Ah yes! Mmm! Right there, Daddy~" Connor felt hot, like he was gonna melt. "I'm gonna melt...ohhh!" Hank licked the tip. "I'm gonna cum! KAH!" Connor came on his lower abdomen.

Connor panted and Hank chuckled in his ear. He felt Hank pull out the prostate vibrator and he whimpered. 

Later in the evening, Hank was sitting on the couch watching TV. Connor came into the living room only wear Hank's shirt, which reached down to his upper thigh.

Connor sat on his lap, and Hank smirked. "So um Hank?" "Yes?" "Can we...I mean I want..." "Want...?" Hank mocked him. "I want you. So are we..." Connor blushed, but felt better when Hank kissed him. "Yes Connor. Jeez you're so naive." Connor put Hank's hands on his ass and cuddled in his neck.

"I love you, Hank." Hank was a bit surprised, and Connor panicked at his silence. "What?" "Nothing. I just love dogs is all." 

 

 

 


End file.
